In My Opinion
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Dick had always been small, lean - short. That hadn't bothered him until his best friend got influenced by puberty. Now, he feels like a child in comparison and Wally must remind him how perfect he truly is. KFxRobin, Slash.


This is inspired by this prompt from the Young Justice Kink Meme:

_Height kink._  
><em>Even when they're older Dick's still shorter than Wally.<em>  
><em>Exploit this.<em>  
><em>Wally secretly amused the only time they're the same height is if Dick's a step higher then him on a staircase.<em>  
><em>He likes that Dick has to go on his tip-toes to give him a kiss.<em>  
><em>He likes that he has to lift Dick up if he wants wall sex.<em>  
><em>He likes being able to make "You must be this tall to ride me," jokes.<em>

Since it's just inspired I'm not sure if I can call it a real fill, but, eh, let's call it that either way.

You know, I decided to do this, because I can clearly imagine Wally growing up to become quite a tall, good-looking guy in the YJ style! I mean, sure he's the clown of the gang, but I can see some real potential there. And I think he's hot already._  
><em>

**Pairing(s):** Kid Flash/Robin (Wally/Dick) = Slash

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

* * *

><p><strong>In My Opinion<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally West was gorgeous.<p>

No, really. If people would bother to take a good look at him it was evident that he had always been a good-looking individual. Not directly breathtaking like most thought Superboy was, but quite a looker nonetheless.

Truthfully, Dick had only half-heartedly noticed his best friend's somewhat good looks when they'd been younger. Because to him, no matter how cheesy it sounded, Kid Flash's personality had always been what mattered. He never had really thought more than once over how his best friend looked, at least until he was fourteen.

As they grew older and older, however, one would've been directly _dumb_ not to notice how extremely generous puberty was being to the speedster. What most teenagers dreaded and hated, was practically handing Wally everything a teenage boy could wish for; though the gift that he could eat as much as he wanted without gaining a single pound had sort of been given long time ago.

Dick, being the observant person he was, _knew_ he wasn't the only one who noticed how Wally changed. Though commenting on each other's appearance didn't happen too frequently within their team, the redhead had often been informed that he looked _different_ recently. This, the rich man's son naturally translated to: 'Damn boy, you're becoming _fi~ine_'.

And man were they right. Wally's shoulders became broader, his muscles more evident and the freckles faded somewhat from a childish outlook to a more mature one. Obviously, he still possessed the tiny spots on his cheeks, but they didn't make him look like he was ten anymore. His face had merged into the one of a grown up.

But most of all, Dick noticed how Wally's _height_ had changed.

Maybe it hadn't been so noticeable if Dick himself had followed Wally and started doing some growing up of his own. However,_ that_ was where the problem lay.

Because Dick wasn't _tall_. At all.

In fact, Dick was _short_.

When he was thirteen that had been fairly understandable. After all, he worked on a team where everyone was at least two years older than himself, thus making it completely normal that he was the shortest. True enough, guys often grew taller then their female friends, but guys were also known for being late bloomers.

Dick, on the other hand, was starting to wonder if he was just not going to bloom at all. Three years had passed. Now he was sixteen years old and he still had only been able to measure up to Artemis' height, which wasn't much for a boy. He had just made it to five point five feet, while Wally was standing on his proud six point one.

Really, how could fate _be_ that cruel?

Granted, his small, light frame and his ridiculously-short-compared-to-all-his-other-guy-f riends' height paid off when he did acrobatics while fighting villains. His body was perfectly shaped for a quick, graceful and bendable acrobat like himself, so really, he had never considered complaining until he realised something.

He had to bend his head _backwards_ to look into KF's eyes now.

What was worst was that Wally had resorted to tease him about it and not even in a subtle way.

"Hey, shortie!"

Speak of the devil.

Ignoring the nuisance that was interrupting his computer time, Dick kept typing. Unfortunately, Wally was as easy to pry off as a leech. Especially when said speedster had, for reasons Dick still tried to comprehend, managed to become his affectionate boyfriend. Said speedster had now wrapped his ridiculously well developed arms around the acrobat's shoulders and refused to let go.

"Little bird, whatcha doin'?" Wally asked, his breath tickling Dick's neck. When he got no answer the redhead said in a scolding tone: "It's not polite to ignore the love of your life, dude. Seriously."

"Walls, I'm busy," Dick bit out, making sure to keep his voice cold, because it really took a lot before the older male usually got it. "Can't you go bother Alfred; ask him to make you cookies, or something?"

Offended and hungry for some loving from his little Boy Wonder, Wally reached out and pushed the button that made the screen of Dick's computer shut. The acrobat turned insanely fast in his chair, probably ready to scream something into Wally's face. Too bad for the young acrobat, his boyfriend thought a thousand times faster than a normal human being. He anticipated Dick's moves even before the younger teen had decided what to do.

Therefore Batman's protégé found himself laying on his king sized bed in his bedroom. All this before he could even tell Wally exactly what he meant of his neediness.

Wally's lips were all over him, kissing, stroking – his fingers were _touching him_. A part of Dick wanted to fight, because lately his boyfriend had been too annoying for words. The speedster knew his height and his small, lithe body was a sore topic and yet he chose to comment on it many times a day.

Hearing it made Dick insecure. Because… if Wally poked fun of his appearance all the time… did that mean he didn't like what he saw?

Hurt by thinking that way, Dick pushed the speedster away from him. He turned his head from the puzzled and sad eyes of Wally; he was in no mood to be around that cocky idiot. Why did he always have to open his mouth before thinking? Why, with such an extraordinary fast working brain, could the freckled teen never use it before opening his big, fat mouth?

"Dickie, what's wrong?" Wally inquired, now with a sincere worried face. The redhead inched closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, for only to flinch when Dick elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, babe, what's _wrong_?"

"You're the _wrong_," whispered the dark haired boy as he wrapped his arms around himself, eyes empty and his lips pursed. "I told you I was busy but you're not listening. Sometimes I wonder if you_ ever_ listen to me. You're such a damn flirt, you sometimes seem like all you want is my body, and at the same time you poke fun of it _all the time_. Really, Wally? Am I _that_ unattractive that you have to keep reminding me how _small_ and childlike I look? You're such a wonderful boyfriend, a _best friend_. Thanks, dude, really."

The silence that followed was so tense that one could cut it with a knife. However, once this information progressed within Kid Flash's mind he quickly put a warm hand onto his lover's shoulder. "Dick, listen to me…"

"No. I don't want to. Go away."

"Dickie… come on, it's important that you hear this."

"Go. Away."

Knowing that his boyfriend was not only hurt and pissed, but also _quite_ stubborn, Wally knew he had to be more persistent. He therefore circled his arms around the younger male's arms, for so to rest his chin on Dick's shoulder. Pleased that the acrobat hadn't pushed him away or shrugged him off, Wally decided to speak again.

"Dick," whispered the redhead softly. "I want you to know, that what you just said is _not_ true. Okay, first off, if I only wanted your body I can tell you right now, that I would've given up on it. You might not have noticed, but you can be _quite_ a handful. But you're my best friend, my bro, _and_ my boyfriend – so I keep being around you for more than _one_ simple reason."

Wally placed a tender kiss to Dick's temple, which the shorter did not react upon. "As for the teasing you about your height and body; dude, I'm _very_ sorry, okay? But… we have _always_ taunted and made fun of each other, when we were just best friends _and_ after we decided to become boyfriends. I mean, if it bothers you so much then you should have told me long time ago. I would've stopped, you know."

The Boy Wonder didn't say anything, but instead let his gaze move to the ground. When Wally put it like that, then he was absolutely right – he had overreacted. But it wasn't his fault. How the redhead looked at him, what he thought of him and his opinions in general of him – it was all that mattered.

"I… I just can't help it," Dick said finally in a sigh. Wally noticed briefly how the other teen had pulled his knees up to his chest; as the speedster loosened his hold on him, Dick wrapped his arms around them. "I'm a freaking _dwarf_, Wally. I'm… two years from graduating High School and I still look like I'm _thirteen_. I'm puny, I'm _scrawny_…"

The acrobat trailed off and shook his head. He turned to glance at Wally from behind his shoulder. As their eyes met said teen hero felt his heart skip a beat, because the sadness in those eyes were so _real_. Now, the speedster truly felt bad. He should've been more considerate. Especially since Richard was in the middle of his puberty years. His thoughts were probably plagued by questions about his appearance.

And he was supposed to be a support; not the one who rubbed salt into the wound.

"Wally…" whispered Dick, gaining the redhead's attention. "Am I… Am I attractive to… you?"

That was the final drop. Wally West grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and flipped him around so he landed on the bed underneath him. Determined, strict green eyes stared into Dick's wide ones. "Okay, Boy Wonder; I've had enough. Stop thinking that you're not absolutely _awesome_, because you are. Do you remember the first time we ended up making out in the gymnasium? Well, that was because seeing you bend like that seriously turns me on."

Dick blinked as Wally leaned closer. "If you want me to tell you how gorgeous and perfect you are every day then I can do that! I'm not afraid to tell you that I secretly love how small and lean you are. That I love that I can just hoist you up in my arms whenever I want to. That I'm always thrilled when we make out, make love or whatever because I can cover your whole body! Your small size is _perfect_, okay? So if I catch you questioning yourself one more time I'm seriously going to have to _prove_ how much I love the way you look."

For long, long time they just gazed into each other's eyes. Wally's chest was rising up and down quite fast due to his rambling, and so did Dick's just for the sake of his rapid heartbeat. Then, what his boyfriend had just yelled, settled within the brunet's mind.

Slowly, but surely, a sexy smirk spread across his lips. Then, before Wally even had time to become curious (which said a lot since he was considered the fastest boy alive here), Dick had flung his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. It didn't take long for the freckled young man to participate in the activities though. He had been waiting for this and now that Robin was just as eager – it could finally be enjoyed.

Delicate fingers started to undo Wally's shirt while said speedster plastered _his_ little bird with fierce kisses. The worrying thought that Dick had even _considered_ that he was unattractive now was stuck in his mind.

He was never going to allow Dick to think such again. _Never_.

"I love you," whispered Dick, before he started kissing his boyfriend's, now, exposed chest.

"Love you too, Dickie," Wally smirked pleased. "You know I do."

"Then prove it," the black haired challenged, his blue eyes glancing up at Wally with a mischievous twinkle.

"You're a bad boy."

Dick chuckled as the taller one leaned down to kiss his neck hungrily_._

So maybe, being a short, small guy wasn't such a problem after all. As mentioned it had its advantages in the field, but as weeks and months passed by and their relationship went from being fresh and doubting and to existing and comfortable, it was proven that it had other benefits as well.

Let's just say that the Boy Wonder quickly learned that puberty being nice to Wally wasn't always for the speedster's enjoyment only and, after a little, while he was starting to develop some more himself. Though he was still very short and lean, he was getting happier with his appearance.

And so was Wally West. In his opinion, Richard John Grayson was the most perfect being out there.


End file.
